<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Summer by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842782">A Long Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Haze Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Wilbur Soot, Edit: it’s the Eretbur agenda, Eventual smut but for now keeping it not rated, Multi, Omega Wilbur Soot, Traditional a-b-o because I still can’t be bothered to make my own lol, Unplanned Pregnancy, Who knows :D, Wilbur is not having a good time, am i pushing the fundbur or the eretbur agenda?, and pregnancy def hasn’t helped lol, no incest ya nasties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur should have never wished for someone else to win the election, because now he was alone in the forest, an arrow in his shoulder, and several people trying to kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret/Wilbur Soot, Fundy/Wilbur Soot (Past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heat Haze Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Long Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>✌️ Yo what’s up I’m here weeks late with a Starbucks and no plan, let’s do this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How had it all gone wrong so quickly? </p><p>Tears pricked at his eyes as Wilbur continued to run, even as his shoulder ached and burned. Tommy’s screams were still ringing in his ears when he stumbled to a stop, breathless and aching as his legs gave out beneath him. He couldn’t stop now, but everything hurt, and it didn’t help that his sides decided to cramp up, either from the stress of everything that had just happened or just because he’s been running so much. Maybe both, Wilbur doesn’t know. </p><p>He still hasn’t completely registered everything yet, from Schlatt’s </p><p><em>”He’s nothing to me.”</em> </p><p>Wilbur swallowed back the hot knot in his throat as he remembered the cold words from the man he had trusted not too long ago. It always seemed to end like this, when it came to Wilbur and love. He always ended up with a knife in his back. Maybe it was his fault that this kept happening. Wilbur was a common denominator in all of those relationships after all; maybe he just—</p><p>A branch snapped behind him, and he tensed up, pulling out his sword. He won’t be able to get far if he tried to run, and Wilbur would be damned if he didn’t go down without a fight. “Who’s there?!” he snapped. </p><p>Out of the forest stepped Eret, hands up in a  placating gesture. “It’s just me, Wilbur,” the other omega said, and he snarled at the sight of the <em>traitor</em>... though it quickly dissolved into a pained grunt as his shoulder throbbed. “I’m here to offer you sanctuary... and medical attention.” Their eyes flickered to his arrow wound, already pulling out a healing potion. </p><p>“And why should I trust you?” Wilbur asked, eyes narrowed as he clung to a tree, another wave of pain all but collapsing him. </p><p>“You’ll die if you stay out here,” Eret said simply, gesturing to his bloody shoulder. “Are you really so arrogant that you’d rather die than get help?”</p><p>“Of course not,” he hissed, “But how do I know you won’t just hand me over to Manberg?” </p><p>“I already have what I want, Wilbur,” Eret replied, and for a split-second, he was sure he heard a little bit of grief in their voice. It was gone as soon as it came, though. “And I don’t approve of Schlatt. Please, let me help you.” </p><p>Wilbur bit his lip, looking at the potion in their hand. He really didn’t want to trust Eret, but he knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to be able to survive on his own without medical treatment. Losing another life... not exactly something he wanted to happen if he could avoid it. </p><p>“<em>Fine,</em>” he hissed, taking the potion, “But I’m not coming with you.” Eret looked ready to argue, but Wilbur cut them off before they can open their mouth. “<em>I’m not.</em> I need a place where people can feel safe, and Eret, your palace isn’t it.”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anywhere on this server that can be considered <em>safe—</em>” </p><p>“That’s why we’re going to build one. Not like—“ <em>L’manberg</em>, he wanted to say, but his mouth goes dry, “—not big or anything, just a safe house. I’ll do it myself if you won’t help.” </p><p>“I didn’t say I wouldn’t help,” Eret sighed, “But are you sure— you know what, alright. Let’s go.” They still looked ready to argue, but thankfully, they finally dropped the subject. Good. It would be the most they’ll get from him. </p><p>As much as he hated having to rely on Eret, as much as he hated having to leave Tommy, Tubbo, F— and everyone else, Wilbur swallowed the rage and hurt, silently following behind the other, slapping away the hands that reach out to try and steady his limping form. Thankfully, Eret didn’t try to make anymore conversation with him, keeping their mouth shut. It didn’t stop the worried glances, but Wilbur could (and would) ignore those. </p><p>By the time they found an acceptable little clearing, hidden away in the trees, the potion had healed Wilbur’s shoulder. It was still a bit sore, but he could deal with that. He moved to get his axe out of his inventory, but Eret stopped him. “What?” </p><p>“You’re going to interrupt the potion’s effect if you—“ </p><p>“I’ll live,” Wilbur said bluntly, brushing his concern off. “I’ve done it before. I can handle it.”</p><p>“That’s not the problem!” They snapped. “I don’t want you getting hurt!”</p><p>The rush of rage he felt at their words was unfamiliar, but fuck it, he welcomed it anyway. Who the hell was Eret to talk like that after killing them all?! ”Where was that sentiment in the fucking final control room, huh?” Eret reeled back, but Wilbur continued. Subconsciously, a part of him knew that Eret had just been worried about him, but he was just so <em>angry.</em> “Go.” </p><p>“Wilbur—“</p><p>“<em>Go!</em>” </p><p>“...Alright. But here.” Wilbur flinched as Eret fished something out of their inventory and tossed it to him. “It’s a tent and a map to my palace. I’m... I know you’re angry right now, but I’m always a call away. And for the record, Wil, I will always be sorry for what I did to you.” With that, Eret turned and left, leaving Wilbur alone in the clearing. </p><p>He desperately wanted to be angry. But as he watched the king disappear into the trees, the anger was gone, and all that he had was exhaustion and hurt. The map in his hands felt like lead. Wilbur shoved it to the back of his inventory and resolved not to think about it. </p><p>Pulling his coat and hat off in one smooth motion, Wilbur stretched. It wasn’t like there was anyone else around; he was completely alone. </p><p>Oh Prime, he’s completely alone. </p><p>He might have just gotten rid of his only ally. Self-loathing and grief formed a hot knot in his throat, and Wilbur shakily inhaled, already starting to feel the tear prick at his eyes. No, he couldn’t break down now. </p><p>With shaking hands, Wilbur picked up the tent and started to put it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my updates are sporadic 😉 it’s short ik I promise they’ll be longer!!</p><p>Btw Wilbur has no idea that he’s pregnant so... that’s a surprise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>